


the last time.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: As they're rebuilding Asgard, Fandral knows something is different about Loki - and Loki knows too. He's already decided what he needs to do.





	the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ dashingfrost + last time

Fandral gasps against Loki’s mouth, and he feels Loki grind down against him once more, slowly,  _slowly–_ Fandral can feel his cock pulse deep within Loki, feel Loki’s quim  _clench,_ and he delights in the soft grunts of noise that come from low in Loki’s throat, swallowing every single one.

When Loki finishes, he is breathing shallowly, his arms loosely wrapped around Fandral’s shoulders, his gaze faraway.

“This doesn’t have to be the last time,” Fandral says softly. “We’ll rebuild Asgard, and–”  


“It’s the last time,” Loki says softly, and he slides back. Fandral watches him for the longest few moments, feeling desperate pain within him. He watches as Loki draws on a pair of pastel suit trousers, the lilac colour bright against his pale skin.   


“You don’t have to go,” Fandral says.  _What did Sakaar do to you?_  he wants to ask.  _What did Thanos do to you?_   _What happened, to make you so quiet, and so pensive, and so sad?_  


“I do.”  


“You don’t have to go alone.” Loki runs a hand through his hair, and he looks at Fandral with a deepness in his eyes.   


“I have to go alone,” Loki replies. “Thanos killed me, you know. Thor’s deal with Hela, bringing you back… He had to bring me back too.”   


“So?”  


“So he oughtn’t have.” It hits Fandral like a blow, but Loki’s expression is quietly contemplative as he pulls on his white shirt, buttoning it tight to his body. “Loki’s time is done with now.”

“You’re– you’re going to kill yourself, then?”

“I’m going to kill Loki,” he says. “Not  _myself_.”  There’s a sort of electric tension in the room, a terrifying  _heat_ , and Fandral is aware - not for the first time - that Loki is not as he is, merely AEsir, but is  _godly_ , divine. Power thrums from him like heat, making Fandral’s every hair stand on end, and Fandral’s mouth is dry as he stares at Loki, sees his dead eyes, his concentrated expression. 

“And if I love him?” Fandral demands. “What then?” Loki inhales, his nostrils flaring. He reaches out, cupping Fandral’s cheek, and Fandral wishes he had the strength to push it away, but he doesn’t, grasping tight at the back of Loki’s hand instead.

“I’m sorry,” Loki says softly. “But I… I can’t be Loki anymore. Not for your sake, not for Thor’s sake… I have to be something else, someone else. Anyone else. For good, this time.”  


“You don’t  _have_  to.” Loki sighs.  


“I don’t have to,” he assents. He leans in closer, and he catches Fandral in a kiss - and this, this Fandral can feel, this is the final kiss. The last one. He tightens his grip in Loki’s hair, kisses him deeply, kisses him  _hard_ , hopes against hope that if he can just kiss him hard enough, if he can just press close enough to those freezing lips–  


And then his hand is in nothing, and his lips are bare and warm. He is alone. He must tell Thor, must tell Heimdall, but tell  _somebody–_

Fandral feels something tear in his throat, and he puts his head in his hands. He cries, for the first time since his resurrection - he has lost his mother and father, his brothers, his housekeeper and the butler who  _raised_  him, and now–

Fandral sobs, truly alone, for the first time in forever. 

And he prays - hopes against hope - that Loki will come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
